


Put On A Show

by EvemarieoftheEarth



Category: Glee
Genre: Exhibitionism, Minor Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Minor Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang, Multi, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvemarieoftheEarth/pseuds/EvemarieoftheEarth
Summary: New Directions are at a party and play a very sexual game of Truth or Dare that ends up with Kurt being dared to give Blaine a blowjob in front of everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given by 'rachellynxo' on the Glee Kink Meme.

Because he knows it's on Kurt's mind - given his track record with alcohol - he decides to just get it out of the way now and put Kurt's mind at ease.

“I promise not to make-out with Rachel tonight.”

Kurt cocks his eyebrow at him.

“Or flirt with anyone else but you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly at him. Blaine grins back.

“It'll be fun tonight, we can get drunk together for once.” Blaine knocks against Kurt's shoulder with his own.

“Yes, and I promise not to throw up on your shoes” Kurt replies, in a very serious manner. He pats his arm, then continues up the walkway.

Blaine stands there for a moment, looking confused.

“Huh?”

 

The party still has that 'just getting started' vibe to it. Sugar insisted that everyone stay the night, thereby eliminating the need for a designated driver. The hostess herself greets them at the door with a tray of shot glasses filled with milky and honey-coloured liquid.

“Before you can come in, you have to pay the entrance fee and take a shot” she trills at them, offering the two boys the tray.

Blaine gives a little shrug and plucks a shot from the tray waiting for Kurt to do the same. Kurt clinks their glasses together and downs the drink, swallowing with a delicate shudder.

Free to enter the house, Sugar directs them to dump their overnight bags in a side room and they continue on to the lounge area.

Kurt licks his lips. “You know, that wasn't half bad, what was it?” He asks after Sugar's retreating figure.

“Cowboy shot” she tells him.

“COCKsucking cowboy shot” Santana calls out from the other side of the room, smiling her wicked little smile. She's lounging on a couch, arm curled around Brittney. Santana takes a sip of something that looks like cola, but probably isn't, still eyeing Kurt over the rim of her cup.

Kurt purses his lips but doesn't reply to her obvious attempt to embarrass him. Blaine slides his hand down the inside of Kurts' arm and tangles their fingers together, giving them a tug in the direction of the 'bar'.

The 'bar' is really just a table covered with a large assortment of liqueur and soda bottles, manned by Artie who greets them with a “Sir mix-a-lot yo. What can I lay down for ya?”

“Anything but Chablis” Kurt replies.

“Um, I don't actually know what that is...”

“It's a white wine,” Blaine smiles at Artie. “Can we get two vodka oranges?”

 

The rest of the party members trickle in, licking sticky lips after submitting to Sugar's 'entrance fee'. The music turns up as the drinks go down. The lounge becomes a loud and haphazard mess of talking, dancing, drunken bodies.

Kurt is sort of dance-swaying with Blaine. Bodies pressed close, making it hard to co-ordinate the swings of their hips in time to the music. Kurt has his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, with Blaine's hands VERY low on his back. There's enough alcohol in his system by now to make him nuzzle unabashedly into the warmth of Blaine's neck, smiling a small slow smile as the room spins around them. Blaine has begun to sloppily kiss his way up Kurt's jawline when Rachel loudly announces to the room “it's time to play truth or daaaaaare!”


	2. Chapter 2

A chorus of whoops (with a couple of groans) meets this announcement, as Rachel and Sugar bully the room into a rough circle. An assortment of chairs and cushions are dragged over for people to sit on.

Kurt leads Blaine over to commandeer the sofa. He collapses onto it with a muted 'thwump' nudging Sugar aside so he can tug Blaine down beside him. He squirms and grins as Blaine drapes himself over Kurt's side; arms encircling his waist and cheek resting against his shoulder.

People are giggling and muttering as Rachel calls out, “okay I'm first; Quinn! Truth or dare?”

Quinn gives her a sullen look and answers slowly. “Dare.”

Rachel's face falls a little, making it obvious she was hoping to ask Quinn a (no doubt) personal question. She recovers quickly though.

“I dare you to...” her eyes travel part-ways around the circle and alight upon Mike. “I dare you to give Mike a hickey!”

The circle 'oooos' appreciatively, as Quinn rolls her eyes and crawls forward to rest on her knees in front of Mike. Tina is staring at the spectacle unfolding before her, with wide eyes. Quinn rests a hand on Mike's shoulder and places her lips to his neck. She makes a sort of kissing noise for a few seconds, then pulls away. The skin is wet but barely discoloured.

“Jesus, that is the most piss-poor excuse for a hickey I have ever seen.” Santana scoffs. “You have to suck hard, and don't be afraid to use your teeth. Here, I'll show you.” With that remark, Santana leans up and shuffles behind Tina. Cupping the girls' face with one hand, she brushes back Tina's hair and leans in, face hovering over the exposed neck, as she flicks a look to the rest of the circle - making sure they are all watching. Tina, for her part, is remarkably still. Displayed like a vampire's next victim, she only jumps a little when Santana brings her mouth down to her neck. Santana sucks HARD like she said to, scraping her teeth across the reddened flesh, before pulling away with a loud smack.

“There you go” Santana proudly announces, admiring her handiwork.

“Ok, well, that was great.” Rachel says, as Santana and Quinn shuffle back into their positions in the circle. “Quinn it's now your turn to ask someone.”

Quinn gives a put-out little sigh and scans the group.

“Tina then.”

Tina perks up at the mention of her name. “Oh uh, dare.”

“I dare you to lick Mike's abs.”

She giggles and complies.

Mike's eyebrows shoot up as Tina leans over his lap and raises his shirt to lick a stripe across his belly. Mike clears his throat and shifts a little as Tina settles herself back onto her cushion beside him, looking pleased. “So it's my turn to ask someone right?”  
With the affirmative answer given, Tina looks towards Sam. “Truth or dare?”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam very enthusiastically picks dare.

Tina's smile widens to a massive grin. “I dare you to kiss Joe!”

The circle 'ooooos' again, with a couple of wolf-whistles thrown in.

Sam shrugs and gets up off his chair to move in front of Joe. Joe looks worried and leans away as Sam comes closer.

Sam rolls his eyes at Joe's reluctance. “Dude, it's just a dare. Relax, I'm not gonna maul you.” With that, he leans down and presses his lips to Joe's. The majority of the girls squeal and clap. Mercedes hides her face in her hands, but she's smiling too.

“Alright alright, settle down then.” Sam makes 'calm down' motions with his hands as he moves back to his seat, only stumbling a little.

Puck is still chuckling. Sam narrows his eyes at him and calls out, “hey Puck, I dare you to suck on Artie's earlobe.”

Artie's head snaps up, “Oh now that's not fair.”

“Eh, whatever man.” Puck heaves himself up off the floor and over to Artie.

Artie's eyes go wide with almost-terror as Puck leans close. “Don't bite me!”

Puck snaps his teeth in a playful sort of way, which makes Artie squeeze his eyes shut, but he doesn't make good on his threat. Instead, he cups his hands under Artie's chin and behind his head, sucking an earlobe into his mouth.

Artie squirms in his chair a bit saying, “that tingles.”

“This is all a lot gayer than I remember the last party being.” Kurt mock-whispers into Blaine's ear. This causes Blaine to bury his face into Kurt's shoulder and shake with laughter. Kurt grins at Blaine around the rim of his glass as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Now let’s give the lady of the house a turn.” Puck turns towards her with a leery grin. “Truth or dare Sugar-babe.”

“Daaare,” she drawls.

“Sweet-as. Go motorboat Mercedes.”

Mercedes' eyes go wide. “Er what now?!”

Sugar extracts herself from the couch, colourful drink in hand, and makes her unsteady way across the circle. She sloshes some of the bright liquid on the carpet as she drops to her knees in front of a concerned-looking Mercedes. Without preamble, Sugar buries her face into the ample cleavage before her.

Mercedes squeals and starts to giggle uncontrollably, hands waving about above Sugar's head, unsure where to rest them. “That tickles.”

Their audience roars with laughter, clapping enthusiastically as Sugar stumbles her way back to her seat.

Kurt finds his attention drifting somewhat, due to the fact Blaine has begun drawing his finger in circular motions on his thigh, edging higher and higher up his leg. So he jumps a little when Sugar addresses him.

“Kur-rt,” she sing-songs, rather louder than necessary, considering he's sitting right beside her. “Truth or dare?”

Kurt narrows his eyes at the girl, not much liking the fierce (and frankly sinister) grin she currently has aimed at him. He goes with what he thinks might be the safer option.

“Truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL finish this story, I will, I will!   
> I altered the tags to reflect the contents a bit better, since this is primarily a Klaine story with only background of the other pairings. So, sorry for getting anyone's hopes up, in my bid to tag correctly I may have gone a bit overboard!


End file.
